fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartful L!VE! PreCure
Plot -RiSiNG-, A local idol group based in a little coastal city called Ongakuno, have a little secret identity- All memebers of the group were actually legendary idol warriors, who fight against villains with their voices. Sakurai Irene, who goes by the name "SakurAirin", decided to fight with her teammates with all of her will... Characters Pretty Cure * Sakurai Irene (桜井 アイリン Sakurai Airin) aka SakurAirin (サクライリン''Sakurairin'') / Cure Vivid (キュアビビッド Kyua Bibiddo) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Heartful L!VE! Cures. Irene comes from a city called Ongakuno and she is the center of the local idol group -RiSiNG-. She is in the second year of high school and she has 1 older sister. She is a smart and kind girl. Her signature color is pink and her powers are fashion and music. * Takamine Yui (高峰 結 Takamine Yui) aka TakaYui (たかゆい Takayui)/ Cure Edge (キュアエッジ Kyua Ejji) * The second protagonist of the series. She is in her first year of high school and her best friend is Kirari. She is known for her cheerful attitude and her edgy style. She is a slighty boyish and cheerful girl, despite the fact that she is born and raised from a traditional family who runs a hot spring. Her signature color is red and her powers are cheer and music. * Kiyoshi Kirari (清司 キラリ Kiyoshi Kirari) aka KiRARi (キラリ Kirari)/ Cure Shiny (キュアシャイニー Kyua Shainī) * The third protagonist of the series. She is in her first year of high school and she is known for her cute and childish attitude. She is a nice and cheerful girl, and always seem to be have a princess-like aura. She have an older brother who is also the manager of -RiSing-. Her signature color is yellow and her powers are charm and music. * Matsushima Rei (松島 れい Matsushima Rei) aka Rei (れい Rei)/ Cure Lively (キュアリブリー Kyua Riburī) * The fourth protagonist of the series. She is in her second year of high school and she is known for her dance moves and bright smile, despite she was shy before forced to join -RiSiNG- by Mayuka and Irene. She often refers to Mayuka as her "big sister", as she cares for Rei very much. Her signature color is green and her powers are dance and music. * Shirada Mayuka(白田 麻友香/ Shirada Mayuka) aka @iMayu (アイマユ Aimayu)/ Cure Azure (キュアアズレ Kyua Azure) * The fifth protagonist of the series and the last member of the Heartful L!VE! Cures. She is very mature for her age, who is welcomed by a lot of her fans, She is in her third year of high school and her best friend is Rei. She is a calm and mature girl and her family is one of the richest family in Northeastern Japan. She is the only child in her family. Her signature color is blue and her powers are intelligence and music. Music Kingdom * Sky (スカイ Sukai)/ Kiyoshi Shou (清司 翔 Kiyoshi Shou) * He is descended from the Music Kingdom to help the girls. He is born as Kiyoshi Shou, the brother of Kirari and later the manager of -RiSING-. Mascots * Step (ステップ Suteppu) * Step is the prince of the Music Kingdom and is sent to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. He ends his sentences with his name. * Riff (リフ Rifu) * Riff is the princess of the Music Kingdom and is sent to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. She ends her sentences with her name. Villains * * Items * Heartful Bracelet(ハートフルブレスレット Hātofuru Buresuretto) * The girls' transformation and attack device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! Heartful Charge!" * Locations * Ongakuno (おんがくの市 Ongakunoshi) * The girls' hometown. Most of the events in the series take place here. * National Minaku Girls' Academy (国立女子ミナク学院 Kokuritsu Joshi Minaku Gakuin) * The girls' school. *Music Kingdom (ミュージックキングダム''Miyujikku'' Kingudamu) * The Kingdom where the mascots comes from. It is located on a distant planet and it is full of happiness. * Unlovely Kingdom (アンラブリーキングダム Anraburī Kingudamu) * The place where the villains come from. It is located on a distant hell-like planet which is extremely hot and gloomy. Media Movies * Vocal Albums * Heartful L!VE! PreCure Vocal Album 1: -RiSiNG- Trivia * The series is based on Happiness Charge PreCure and Love Live. * The series is the first series where all of the cures are from a school idol group. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Music is War Category:Music Themed Series Category:Band Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura Category:Heartful L!VE! PreCure Category:Idols Themed Series